clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bowler
"This big dude digs the simple things in life - Dark Elixir drinks and throwing rocks. His massive boulders bounce off their target, landing behind for a double strike!" Summary *The Bowler is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *He is an area damage, medium ranged troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Bowler card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *He throws massive boulders which roll linearly behind their target to hit more troops. Strategy *The Bowler has a similar attack to The Log, knocking back troops in a similar manner to the Fireball, but linearly, and not stopping until its range has been completed. *When defending against a Bowler that is on the player's side of the Arena, NEVER place the defensive card in front of him, as there is the risk of incurring damage onto the tower. Instead, plant the unit(s) in the center, so the boulder is directed away from the tower. *It is important to place the Bowler correctly, as to make the most use out of his linear rolling attack. For example, if there is a big push with many low hitpoint troops hiding behind a tank, then the Bowler should be placed directly in front of the tank so his boulder will roll over all the troops behind it. *The Bowler is a very effective counter to cards that spawn other units such as the Barbarian Hut and Goblin Hut, as he constantly pushes the spawned units back and deals damage to all of them. *He is a excellent counter to a push. He damages the tank and the backup. More importantly, his boulder separates the backup from the tank (Giants and Golems aren't affected by pushback), making then easier to finish off. *When defending against a Bowler, Minions and Minion Horde can quickly take him out, as the Bowler only hits ground troops. It is also possible to surround the Bowler with cheap units due to his slow, linear attack. *He has a slow hit speed and low damage per second, so the player might need to back it up with troops with fast attack speeds and hard hitters such as the Musketeer and the Witch. *He can take out the Witch with ease because he can also hurt the Skeletons. **When used properly, he will suffer minimal damage and still make a good counter-push. Trivia *The Bowler was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *He is the first troop that can push back other troops with its attack, and also the first one with a linear rolling attack that can go right through units. * The description was taken from Clash of Clans, though there actually isn't Dark Elixir in the game. ** It's also inaccurate, as the Clash Royale boulders don't bounce off their target as they do in Clash of Clans, but simply roll through them, and the Bowler actually "bowls" by rolling rocks rather than throwing them. * When throwing his boulder, he says "Wheeee!" * He waddles like a penguin when he walks, perhaps due to the relative weight of his boulder. * On 24/8/16, a Future Update will decrease the Bowler's Elixir cost to 5, hitpoints by 7% and damage by 10%. de:Bowler ru:Вышибала Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards